


As Long As You Don't Forget, Who's Got The Power

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Stenbrough, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Cute Fluffy and Super Smutty, Dom!Eddie, Dominance, Eddie gets pissed off easily, Established Relationship, M/M, Reddie, Smut, background benverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Eddie lets Richie think that he’s in control sometimes, as long as he doesn’t forget who’s got the power.





	As Long As You Don't Forget, Who's Got The Power

Sometimes, Eddie lets Richie believe that he is in control. He’ll let him plan their dates, or pick what movie they watch. Mainly because he loves seeing how happy Richie gets when he picks something out that he knows Eddie will love. Richie is Eddie’s favorite person in the whole wide world, and honestly he just wants to see him be happy. 

 

That being said, Eddie is still a control freak at times. Richie loves when Eddie takes control. He thinks it’s the hottest thing ever. Sometimes he will blur the lines of power just a little bit, trying to push Eddie over the edge so that he snaps into his Dom self.

 

Today happened to be one of those days. Their day had started off pretty normal, Richie had walked Eddie to his 9:00 general psychology class on his way to his biology lab, but he had been so preoccupied reading an article on his phone about a local protest that was being organized that he didn’t kiss Eddie on the cheek before leaving him at the door of his class. It had been an honest accident, not a power play, but Eddie didn’t take it that way. It was strike one.

 

Strike two came later in the day. They were sitting with the other Losers in a cafe right off of campus studying for their respective course loads. Richie was joking around with Bev, the two laughing about something their professor had said in their film studies course. Eddie had finished his coffee, and was itching for a refill. The problem was that he was in the middle of an important reading passage, and couldn’t tear himself away from it.

 

“Hmmm, I need more coffee.” He said, hoping that Richie would get the hint and go get it for him, like he always did. If Richie had heard him he made no reaction to acknowledge his boyfriend’s request. Eddie cleared his throat and tried again. “I said, I need more coffee.” He said pissily, aiming the words specifically at Richie. Bev looked over first, and then Richie followed her movement and wrinkled his nose.

 

“Damn, Eds. If you want coffee so bad, go get it for yourself.” He muttered, before returning his attention to Bev and their previous conversation. Eddie scoffed, the nerve of Richie to say something like that to him, and stomped to the counter to get a refill. He also ordered an M&M Blondie, Richie’s favorite, that he had absolutely no intention of sharing. By the time Eddie got back to the table, Richie and Bev were standing up and grabbing their things, saying goodbye to the other Losers. 

 

“Wait. Where are you going?” Eddie asked, quirking his eyebrow. Richie didn’t have another class today. He knew the other man’s schedule backwards and forwards. Richie rolled his eyes, and Eddie started picturing ways that he could murder him for the sheer act of insolence. 

 

“We are heading over to the art supply store. Bev and I need to get some supplies for our...project.” Richie shrugged, grabbing his empty cup off of the table to put in the dishes bin. Eddie went to respond, but Richie was already heading to the door. No kiss, no proper goodbye. Nothing. Eddie’s cheeks tinted pink with frustration as he plopped back down in his seat.

 

“Okay, I can hear you thinking from here, and it’s keeping me from being able to focus on my Econ homework, what is the problem, Eddie?” Stan asked, looking up from his textbook. Eddie pouted.

 

“Richie is being a real asshole today.” He replied, resting his chin in his hand as he sighed dramatically. 

 

“W-what is he d-doing to be an a-asshole?” Bill asked, thumbing to another page in his Writer’s Handbook and comparing the information to what he had written in his notebook.

 

“He’s not doing any of the things I want!” Eddie threw his hands in the air in frustration, and now he had all four of the boys at the table looking at him like he was insane.

 

“What things would those be, Eddie?” It was Ben’s turn to question him, delicate and soft, as only Haystack himself could be. There was nothing accusatory in his voice, unlike the looks that were currently on Bill and Stan’s faces.

 

“Well, when he walked me to class this morning he was too busy on his phone to kiss me goodbye, and then just now, I said that I needed more coffee, and he didn’t get it for me. Which is stupid because he always does. And then he just left without so much as a goodbye or a kiss!” Eddie was getting more and more frustrated by the second. 

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Mike asked in faux shock, and Eddie nodded, that’s when all four of them started laughing hysterically. Bill nearly fell out of his chair, he only stayed upright because Stan managed to catch him. Mike was pounding his fist on the table lightly, and Ben’s face was so red that he looked like a strawberry.

 

“What’s so fucking funny?” Eddie cried in exasperation. “I share out about something that’s upsetting me and you guys mock me. Some friends you are.” Eddie started to stack his things, but Stan stopped him.

 

“We’re sorry, Ed, but we just can’t see how you could be mad at Richie for not doing little things like that for you. Maybe he was reading something important this morning. He probably didn’t intentionally forget to kiss you goodbye.”

 

“And his and Bev’s project is super important. She’s been stressing over it all week.” Ben provided. The others nodded in agreement.

“A-as for the coffee, h-he’s your boyfriend, not y-your servant.” Bill said softly, trying to ease that concept into the conversation. “I m-mean if I asked Stan t-to get me s-some more c-coffee, he w-would say…?”

 

“Fuck off and go get your own, I’m working.” Stan said honestly. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t love you baby, it just means that I have shit to do and can’t just drop it to get you something that you can get yourself.” He directed that towards Bill, and pecked him on the lips when Bill nodded in agreement.

 

“You guys just don’t understand our dynamic. I’m in charge, Richie does what I tell him to, that’s just how it works.” Eddie took a bite out of his blondie and frowned, there was too much sugar in it. Just like Richie to enjoy something so unhealthy. Mike motioned to it when he saw Eddie’s grimace and happily took it when Eddie nodded and slid it over to him.

 

“Alrighty then.” Ben said, going back to finishing his work. The others followed suit, none even remotely interested in continuing a conversation with the petulant Eddie. They loved him, but when he didn’t get his way he was a real brat.

 

Strike three came when Richie stumbled into their apartment three hours after he was supposed to be home. Eddie sat with his legs crossed on the couch, staring at the clock on the cable box, watching the minutes flash by and wondering what in the hell had gotten into his boyfriend. Richie barely even spared him a glance when he got home, heading straight to the kitchen to get a drink. Eddie followed after him, seeking confrontation.

 

“Where have you been, it’s late?” Eddie asked, leaning in the doorway. Richie grunted from where he had his head stuck in the fridge. “Excuse me? I’d like an intelligible response. Last time I checked, I was dating a caveman.”

 

“Oh my God, Eddie. Give it a fucking rest. I had shit to do, I don’t owe you an explanation for every Goddamned thing I do.” Richie snarked as he stepped back from the fridge and moved to face Eddie. 

 

“Are you fucking serious right now? You’ve been acting like a dick all day, and then you come home late, and you want to act like I’m the problem when I ask where you’ve been?” Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep from flailing in frustration. 

 

“Whatever.” And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Eddie was done. Richie needed to remember who was in control in their relationship, he needed to get put in his place.

 

“Get your ass in the bedroom, strip, and get into position now. I’ll be in there in a minute. I swear to God, if you cop anymore attitude, it will be the biggest mistake that you have ever made.” Richie made a strangled noise in his throat, like he wanted to fight back, but just stormed off down the hallway, slamming their bedroom door behind him. 

 

Oh. He was going to get it. Eddie took a moment to calm down a little bit, he needed to be able to control his feelings to get into the right mindspace. Eddie smirked when he entered their bedroom. Richie was naked and on all fours on their bed. His tight ass sticking up in the air, ready for Eddie to absolutely abuse it. Eddie slipped his t-shirt over his head, leaving him only in his sleep shorts and briefs and moved so that he was behind Richie. 

 

“Now, baby, you know I don’t mind when you take control sometimes. I don’t want to control every aspect of your life, but when you break my expectations, I have a problem with that.” Eddie stated calmly, as he ran his finger down Richie’s spine gently. Richie mumbled something into the pillow below him. “What was that? You know I can’t understand you when you mumble.” Richie lifted his head.

 

“You’re really pissed off because I wouldn’t get you coffee and...Ahhhhh.” Richie was cut off by Eddie slapping his right ass cheek hard in punishment for his tone.

 

“Who is in control?” He asked, Richie didn’t answer, he only buried his face into the pillow again. Eddie pulled his hand back and slapped his left ass cheek even harder. Richie cried out. “Who’s got the power?” He asked again.

 

“You do! You do, Eddie. You’re in control, you’ve got the power. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry.” He whined, and Eddie felt a satisfied smirk cross his face.

 

“You know that I can’t just let you get away with this? Your little apology doesn’t erase all the frustration that you caused me today. You need to be punished a little bit.” Eddie explained in a slightly condescending tone. Richie nodded, but that wasn’t good enough for Eddie. “What’s your color, Richie? You’re not answering me properly.”

 

“Green. Gah, it’s green.” Richie let out, he was panting already, cock already hard and leaking pre cum onto their sheets, and Eddie hadn’t even really touched him yet. “Please, Eddie. Do something.”

 

“Hmmm. Still sounds like you’re trying to be in charge.” He chided. “How about this, you’re going to suck my cock until I decide to let you stop. Then you’re going to open yourself up with your own fingers, and then I’m going to fuck you so slow and deep until you are crying and begging my name. I’m going to fuck my seed deep into you, and only when I’m done and satisfied, will I let you cum.” Richie moaned out under him. Eddie moved back away from the bed and slid his shorts and briefs down his legs leaving himself bare. “Come get on your knees for me, Baby Boy.” 

 

Richie scrambled to follow his directions, dropping to his knees right in front of Eddie and looking up at him through his eyelashes and thick glasses. Eddie nodded down at him and Richie moved forward to get to work. He stroked his cock a few times, feeling it get stiffer in his hand. He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the slit, Eddie threw his head back and moaned out in pleasure. Richie moved his head down, taking all of Eddie in that he could and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Eddie threaded his fingers through Richie’s hair and gripped so tightly that it was just on the right side of painful. He used his grip to force Richie to move up and down on his throbbing cock. Richie took it all, everything that Eddie had to offer him, just like a good little boy. Eddie let him continue for a few more minutes until he could feel the knot building too quickly in his stomach, he tapped Richie’s jaw and had him pull off. Richie whined at the loss but quickly perked up. Eddie tossed him a bottle of lube.

 

“Get on the bed, and open yourself up for me, Baby. Better make it a good show too, you know that I like to hear you.” Eddie moved the armchair from the corner of their room to the foot of the bed, so that he could watch Richie’s every move as he jerked his own cock. Richie whimpered but moved to get on the bed. “On your back, Richie. Want to see that pink cock of yours and how angry it is while you pound into yourself with your fingers. Richie groaned, but did what he was told. He poured lube on to his three fingers and reached down to his hole. He cupped his balls in one hand for easier access and rubbed his lubed up index finger around the tight puckered muscle. He took a deep breath before pushing his finger in all the way, his hole stretching easily to accommodate. He thrusted in and out gently at first, little whimpers and moans escaping his chest, then harder, really getting into it. Eddie watched every single movement, his own hand working itself up and down his cock, squeezing at the base every so often to edge himself off of the brink of his orgasm. Richie let out a long whine when he added another finger, the stretch was slightly uncomfortable, but he kept working his fingers in the way he knew Eddie wanted him to. He scissored them open and twisted his wrist. He wished that it was Eddie’s fingers opening him up in preparation to take his cock, but Eddie was in charge. God, he loved how Eddie took control. After a few more minutes he had worked his way up to three fingers, easily sliding in and out of his stretched hole. “Think that’s enough, Rich?” Eddie asked, moving from his seat to join Richie on the bed, crowding his space. 

 

“Y-yeah. I’m g-good.” Richie said, trying his hardest to not beg. If he did, Eddie would pull away and keep teasing him. Eddie nodded, leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to Richie’s lips. It was glaring in contrast to what they had been doing, what they were about to do.

 

Eddie moved between Richie’s thighs and lined himself up with his hole. Richie nodded to let him know that he was ready and Eddie pressed just the tip of his dick in, Richie’s back arched and he threw his head back into the pillow. Eddie inched the rest of the way in painfully slow until he bottomed out. He steadied himself, keeping still to let Richie get used to the feeling, before he pulled out slowly and thrusted back in. Richie let out little moans and cries. Eddie set a torturously slow pace, barely moving at all. Richie was writhing beneath him, not getting enough stimulation. Eddie sped up a little, when he felt himself edging off. He worked up a slow but steady pace. His hips slapped into Richie’s ass, the coil in his abdomen slowly building and burning in the most delicious way. He could feel his toes curling and knew that he was super close, he needed a bit more sensation, and fucked into Richie harder. One, two, three thrusts and he was stilling his hips and releasing his hot load deep into Richie.

 

Richie lay panting underneath him, desperate for release.  Eddie pulled out carefully so that he wouldn’t hurt him and moved his hand to Richie’s cock and stroked slowly before flicking his wrist just how Richie liked it. Richie cried out in pleasure, he was so close, but he couldn’t cum without Eddie’s permission. He bit his lip, eyes watering from how on edge he was.

 

“Okay, Baby. Cum for me.” Eddie whispered, and Richie didn’t have to be told twice. He came hard, shooting his load all over Eddie’s hand and his belly. He rode out the aftershocks, and lay boneless as his spent cock went limp. Eddie moved off of him to get a washcloth and Richie’s favorite lotion. He wiped down Richie’s front first., making sure to get all of Richie’s cum off of him. “Turn over for me baby.” Richie complied, flipping over on his belly, hissing slightly as his oversensitive cock rubbed against the sheepts. Eddie cleaned up Richie’s abused hole before popping the cap open on the bottle of lotion, and squeezing some of the pink cream into his palm. Eddie soothingly rubbed the cream onto Richie’s ass cheeks, soothing any pain caused by the spanking. When he was satisfied with his work he put his supplies on the bedside table, and moved to cuddle Richie. He pulled the covers up and over them and then let richie curl into his arms. He pressed kisses to his forehead as he rubbed his hands through his hair and down his back in a soothing manner. Richie all but purred from where her was curled around Eddie.

 

“I’m sorry I was such a brat today. I promise that I wasn’t trying to be defiant. I just had a lot going on.” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s neck. Eddie nodded.

 

“I know. I’m sorry for getting mad and not being more understanding. I can’t believe that I got pissed off because you wouldn’t get me coffee. Jesus, that was ridiculous.” They both let out a little chuckle at that. “I love you, Baby Boy.”

 

“I love you too, Eds.” They fell asleep shortly after, arms and legs tangled in a messy pile. Richie is Eddie’s favorite person in the whole wide world, and honestly he just wants to see him be happy. 


End file.
